Gotham Adventures Valentine's romance
by The Arkansas Bruce Wayne
Summary: Gotham Adventures Valentines special Part 1 Sitting in the catbird seat By Bruce Smith Is a silent dark night in Gotham night before Valentine's eve and the Caped Crusader himself decided to patrol for a little while longer so no one won't have any trouble in their Valentines. But what if he has to try and walk a certain feline to the right path


Gotham Adventures

Valentines special

Part 1

Sitting in the catbird seat

By Bruce Smith

Is a silent dark night in Gotham night before Valentine's eve and the Caped Crusader himself decided to patrol for a little while longer so no one won't have any trouble in their Valentines. But what if he has to try and walk a certain feline to the right path now since he opened his once cold cold hearted self to something different.

After hearing that Selina is back in Gotham Batman has been survey the city to find out what Catwoman is been doing. Before that he and the Commissioner have also heard about the someone is attacking a owner of a make-up products and force them to demand money or else he will be blackmailed for his actions of what is really in those products.

"Catwoman did something similar with that cosmetics woman," Gordon pointed out. "She kidnapped her and scratched her up for hurting those cats."

"Selina doesn't blackmail," Batman said bluntly. "She attacks, or she steals. This man isn't missing, and he came to the police asking for help. This could be a frame up."

"Who would benefit then?" Gordon asked. "Selina Kyle has made her fair share of enemies. Either they are getting blackmail money, or they want her in jail again."

"There's a list," Batman replied. "She's robbed nearly every elite in the city, including Daggett, who believes they deserved it. There's Roland Daggett, Black Mask, Rupert Thorne . . ."

"Sometimes the simplest answer is the best." Gordon tapped a pen against the Bat signal. "Catwoman is a wild card. She's decided to refine her tactics. We can't be chasing down every lead."

"You can't chase her either. Selina Kyle has no address in Gotham."

"You can find her though."

Batman stared at the tapping pen. Jim pulled it away from the harsh light.

"She's a criminal, and could do worse. She has done worse."

"I will find her anyway," Batman said. "She has violated her probation. But I don't want to pin more crimes on her than necessary."

"You may have a point there," Jim conceded. "But it won't be easy to chase two criminals at once."

""You focus on protecting the target. I'll handle the rest."

Somewhere in a distant apartment, a woman stared at the news. She narrowed her eyes in disgust.

"He better not think I would do that," she said, tossing her hair.

A cat curled around her legs. She flung herself back into a chair and read the newspaper. Ferris Boyle, an executive who had previously tangled with Mr. Freeze nearly ten years ago, was trying to rebuild his image as a humanitarian. So he had gone into exotic cosmetics in the hopes of empowering young women abroad. Unfortunately, the testing procedures he used in the states involved dropping hair conditioner and chemicals into animals' eyes and onto their skin. Yes, he was her sort of mark.

"But I'm not like that anymore," she told the affectionate cat. "There are some things you get too old for."

It irked her that she wasn't the same spry young woman that had played cat and mouse with a Bat. She sometimes missed the way shadows danced on rooftops, and how capes swished in the night. Life always didn't give you what you wanted. She could name so many things she didn't have. At night she swore that her bones still cracked and ached, even though they were healed.

The fact was, Selina Kyle was becoming old Christmas cake. She had money to burn, except money couldn't buy her healthy limbs. Neither could Ferris Boyle, apparently; he was using a wheelchair after Mr. Freeze had trapped him in ice all those years ago. If he weren't scum, Selina might have sympathized.

"I know that you didn't have anything to do with this Selina." a silky voice got her attention but she is only relief that she is not a suspect "But I'm only trying to help you with this case and I think someone is trying to pinned these the blackmailes and attack to frame you." Batman explain why he assured that he is not going to think for one second that she is guilty concerned that she has a injury leg that develops sciatica which can heal with treatment for a few weeks or months.

"Hmm it seem that someone taught you to not rub someone's fur the wrong way or is just my hopes came true out of the blue."

"Maybe I'll been in a way more than understanding that there's more than meets the eye, especially on someone like you."

"What are you saying I'm more than a cat burglar you used to chase? All those memories until the day I realized that if we keep doing this I'm probably get more than a numb leg or something worst now that things are slowly change since my incident while you still swing around catching lunatics 24/7 is that what I am now just another old Christmas cake to you?"

"No you're not you're more than that in a good way but if you wanted to prevent these people doing this to those animals for their cosmetics and find out who's been framing you then maybe I can find one way to help us both in this situation."

Bruce gives Selina a bat communicator as Selina is questioning what's going on with him

"Hey why you getting all sentimental Bruce unless is really you or just isn't that last sidekick who is now his own man in the suit because last time I see Bats he wears black and gray but is a nice suit for somebody who just waits in the shadows and don't trust no one."

"He is still in Bludhaven and the reason I'm giving you this is because I do trust you more than before those times ten years ago and yes this suit is let's just say is a upgrade for protection that way I won't go down easily just in case of firearms and explosive." Batman explained

"You really are slowly changing. Do you really trusted me I can see you give me the slip on certain occasions but this is surprisingly purrfect then that." Selina has the bay communicator on her ear and hugs and kisses Bruce as he doesn't back off from her but instead embrace her then gives Selina some tips on given him some information on anything involved in the crime at hand

"Just let me know if something is going on that can give us clues to who's really behind this." Bruce says as Selina is gently put down on her chair by Bruce as he grapple away in the Gotham rooftops hope that they can solve this mystery in time for Selina Kyle sake while she gets her laptop to seeing what is else is going with the elites of Gotham including Ferris Boyle.

Meanwhile Ferris Boyle is doing some commercial on Gotham newest cosmetics in GothCorp. He hadn't done anything to get the feds on him ever since the police had discovered his actions during his last one on one with Mr Freeze with Batman in the center of it. As he on his wheelchair moving to his office he look at the newspaper of today's events

"Ha. So at least they have their own problems to deal with especially that Bat Freak. Even when I'm not the one who terrorizing Gotham with a Freeze gun and stealing supplies even if is for a good cause to some I'm still don't think I will get arrested for something that is old news now but as long as I'm not be in their crossfire now that the police has closed almost half the research on GothCorp and move my humanitarian reward and decided to give it Bruce Wayne of all people and I almost feel sorry for the poor unlucky who gets get attacked those poor owners who is just trying to make a quick buck while Bruce just get his company with his money from a silver platter he doesn't talk risk when necessary no wonder why he insisted on not doing anything to get himself a better spot but there's someone who is doing what's best for the people me."

Boyle said nonchalantly as he is still a little sluggish from his legs to longer at used. While he speaks to one of his employees about the situation.

"Hey at still you don't have to worry about the Bat or any other costumed individuals around the city that would pinpoint you for anything except the ones who can attack you for one of those cosmetic experiment." said one of the employee who help with his exotic cosmetics for his chance to be Gotham humanitarian.

"Hey don't worry I got a way to prevent it from happening there's anything that can come in and stop and trying to bring complaints about the product I know what to do remember. You know what they say When the slaves start acting out against the owner's needs and order it's time to pull the plug." Ferris stated that as if it's a right kind of motivate for anyone or anything who dares trying to go against him

"You always seem to know how to get way out of situation before it goes too far huh Mr Boyle I'll be sure that the few shipment can not only be in Gotham but maybe Keystone or mostly in Metropolis it can be useful help to the people not just for Gotham but the world that can be a dream that even Wayne or any other big shot like Daggett and the rest haven't thought up you can be the most powerful humanitarian in the world."

The assistant named Professor Milo gives Ferris Boyle some useful ideas

"Hey that's sounds like a interesting idea all I hope that nothing not going to get any evidence on my cosmetics now unless they are not in their right mind that they don't know what's best for them."

Boyle appreciate his fellow employee for giving him a grand idea but will that even happened yet that is what a Mystery that might be solve tonight!

As The Caped Crusader is gilded on a rooftop and has been in each Shop that sales cosmetics Selina come in on the Bat communicator and tell Bruce the news and clues she discovered.

"Bruce I just looking in to what our so called humanitarian Ferris Boyle is doing with his cosmetics."

"What's seems to be the problem it's he going to be the mysterious attacker's next target like last time?" Batman is referred to Ferris incidents

"Actually is the other way around besides the part where his cosmetics involved with using chemicals and hair conditioner on the animals which is much something that is any animal activist mark as long as no one finds out about it like the police or anyone who is against the idea but here is what the rat drag in his big secret. It seem that according to his message from Daggett industries he and Roland Daggett have an agreement with helping Boyle with his chance to rebuild GothCorp back for his makeup campaign for both sides as long as he doesn't get any dirt on Daggett if someone knows about their secret exposed to the public."

"So Boyle is doing some dirty work for Daggett while still getting his mission going to rebuild his image huh guess he never learned what happened last time when her started doing things that no true dedicated humanitarian should never do to get their title." "You're not wrong with that handsome, but here's when things started to get a bit crazy now that with the help of Daggett industries and Daggett's right hand man Named Achilles Milo AKA Professor Milo on Boyle's products they are planning on shipping the rest of that stuff to not just Metropolis or Keystone but probably the rest of the state in general if this keeps up. Meaning that all the animals. Those creatures would are going to die to the point of close extinction if that happens. Bruce I trying not to be that person anymore but things people." Selina begins to worry as her cat is coming to her to comfort her.

"Selina don't worry we won't let that happen and I don't want you to do feel helpless like you can't save them. You are helping them and me trying to stop these monsters and I think I know who to stop before the innocent cosmetic owners and animals suffer from this." Batman trying to comfort Selina hate to sense her in distress and pain as Selina is shed some tears still hate to fact that she is still not at the right physical condition to help but not steal and stop Boyle and Milo and possibly Roland Daggett since his Industries is involved, but she wash her tears thanks to her pet feline and Bruce's words as she thanks him.

"I'm just making sure you're strong enough to stand against that idea and looking out for anyone in need of help is what we people should do. There's one question what about the mysterious attacker?"

"Maybe someone who is pretty skilled to perform hand to hand combat at that peak of human physics to do the stuff this person did to frame me and shake the owners up and the more I'm thinking about it sounds like that anyone that we probably encounter together and has a deep hatred for me. But so far no one is capable of those attacks and yet not leave clues." Selina then put her face on her hand of disappointed

"I think realize who UGH!!" Bruce was attacked before he can give out the idea on who's really behind the attacks

"Batman!? Are you alright what's going on?!" Then Both Bruce and Selina heard a familiar voice telling him behind as he gets up.

"Sorry to ruin your chance to help her Batman or should I say Bruce." said a Woman's voice with an Russian accent

"I feel that if there's one person who has the muscle and resources and skills to copy and frame Catwoman is got to be the one we both fought and extremely not a fan of our work it had to be you Red Claw figured you know what is behind this mask."

"Agree. You see Bruce even if I know what you are it doesn't bother me what I wanted is revenge for what she did and you for our last time struggle with both of you that exposing my enemies are pointless unless they are completely destroyed."

"Who hired you Red Claw to go after the owners?! Daggett or Boyle?" Batman asked while the two go for blows on the rooftops

"Find the answer to that is Achilles Milo he doesn't want anyone to know about the secret organization and got me to Gotham to make sure he doesn't have to worry about anyone trying to get his works shut down I have chosen this to make Catwoman pay for her meddling right now and destroy her and now I just have to settle the score with you!"

Red Claw is now smashing Batman to the wall where the pipes are on top but Batman has managed counterattack Red Claw's kicks and slam her the wall to give her a taste of her own medicine.

Because of his new suit he also replace his black gloves for his new dark blue Bat gauntlets that can make a person get numb if they are hit in a certain parts of their bodys

Which Batman has put his Bat gauntlets to the test as a result after a few hits until Batman has a chance to use fists on Red Claw and actually have the upperhand with critical damage since Red Claw is really difficult to takedown in a straight up fight he focus on hurting her in the mid section and one or two hits to her chest until she is too beat up to fight then that's when Batman gets her up and take her to the Batmobile and get her hospitalized with the help of his alter ego's wealth and he writes a note besides Red Claw's bed letting her know that if she tries to anything funny no morphine for the Claw.

"Now that's Red Claw is taken care of is time for Ferris Boyle" Batman stated

"Yeah I knew you'll be fine Bruce especially with those new edition on your suit." Selina commented in the communicator.

Gordon got the message. He wasn't surprised that it was wrapped in a Batarang, with a recorded piece of evidence. It told him what he needed to know. He took Montoya with him.

"Can we trust Batman to keep Catwoman in line?" Montoya asked. "It's been ten years. After a point, people don't change."

"I don't think we need to trust him," Gordon said grimly. "He'd turn her in if she tried anything funny again."

Ferris Boyle was lounging in his office, struggling with the powered wheelchair. The police guard assigned to him looked to the commissioner for assistance.

"What is the purpose of this meeting, gentlemen?" he asked. "I believe in this case I am the target here."

"You don't have to worry about it," the commissioner said flatly. "We already have your extortionist in custody."

"Good." Boyle didn't look that relieved. "Then why are you here?"

"Ten years ago, you were indicted for a different crime, that is assaulting Victor Fries and murdering his wife Nora. You managed to opt for a plea deal since Fries nearly murdered you and dealt fairly serious injuries." Gordon pulled out the evidence. "But you didn't learn."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You were going to engage in more ethically questionable behavior for profit," Montoya said. "We found evidence that you were investing in animal-tested products that violate government sanctions."

"Evidence?" Boyle sneered. "And from what source?"

Gordon slapped down several photographs. He also played the recording he had gotten.

"You're sure that these experiments will work?" A raspy voice said; it was unmistakably Boyle's.

"Positive. And with the profits, we can work on repairing your spine."

Boyle glared at the police. The photographs showed equipment from Boyle's company being used for logging, tossing away dead animals.

"You can't arrest me," he said. "I'm calling a lawyer."

"Good." Gordon smirked. "It will be worth the fight."

After Boyle and his cosmetics is finished Selina called in

"Bruce I just wanted to say thank you for looking out for me." Selina said in sweetly

"I'm just making sure that no one won't be in custody for something they don't do remember Selina I'm only doing because I trust you okay. We make a good team and you seem to like you wanted to make change." Bruce says

"Yeah I remember I already mentioned that I wanted to start over and keep helping you out like this I don't want to go back in the past I have to change for you no matter what jewelry is around the streets I'll always be sure to keep my eyes and self clean for you Brucey boy. Maybe I can show you how much love you give me in my apartment tonight when you get there to show you that we're truly our not only are cat's pajamas us in general as we just sitting in the catbird seat." Selina respond in a seductive way both know what that means.

"I'll be there soon this time I'll sure that we don't have to worry about anything else now.

Remember this is to show me that you'll be good to turn to a new leaf for the better you can't hold back." Batman stated

" Yeah you right I'll be ready for you. Bruce…..I love you no matter what happens as long as we continue this path."

"Selina I….I love you too just let me call Alfred so he won't have to worry about where I go okay." Bruce says

After he calls his fateful butler that he might be late in the morning in head to Selina Kyle's apartment as the two embrace as a way to thank each other for the others development and care and trust Bruce and Selina give each other more than any other models the Billionaire playboy or Talia can ever give him and he'll be willing to trusted Selina Kyle know and hope that they can be together forever.

The end

Happy Valentines day everyone hope you have a wonderful and safe holiday this year and remember to warm the hearts of others along the way.


End file.
